


What's Really Important

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, slash goggles optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bid for amnesty wasn't working out the way they'd hoped. Was it going to be worth it?</p>
<p>Alternate tag for the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Really Important

To everyone except the Governor and Lom, we were still outlaws, yet we couldn't actually _be_ outlaws or we'd lose our 'provisional' amnesty, such as it was. A lousy proposition all around, and I couldn't blame Kid if he wanted to walk away.

He didn't, though.

"You said if it's worth having, it's worth giving something up for, remember?"

"Is it worth losing the sky?" I asked, recalling his words.

He looked up, then back at me, his eyes reflecting blue. He smiled. "Reckon we haven't lost what's really important."

_We._

I smiled back.

"No, I reckon not."

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Kid's line "he gave us wings and took away the sky" to be rather poignant.


End file.
